


Just A Dance

by SheLurksOnWords



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, westallen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheLurksOnWords/pseuds/SheLurksOnWords
Summary: I'm no writer so my apologies in advanceBut basically, barry and iris get freaky ha..





	Just A Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I'd recommend listening to the song I mentioned 
> 
> That is all

It had been a few days since Barry’s release from prison. Iris had oddly been giving him some space. she knew he needed to decompress from all that had happened. 

Barry was sitting at their dining room table trying to come up with plans to take down Devoe. Iris walked down the stairs to find her man sitting there in her favorite gray sweatpants with no shirt on with a concentrated puzzled look on his face. She couldn’t take her eyes off of him. The sight of him in their home was something she greatly missed. 

She walked over to him knowing she was about to destroy him.  
“Hey Babe,” she said as she lifted up his head and proceeded to straddle him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and played with his hair.   
“Iris…” his head leaning into her hands “hey” he let out a low moan. He missed her touch, her smooth skin, and the way she smelled after a shower. He inhaled long and slow taking her in.

“I know you’ve had a rough few weeks and Devoe is still around, but can’t you take a little break?” She cocked her head sideways.

“Iris, you know how dangerous he is I have to find hi..” Iris kissed Barry “him I have to find him,” he said continuing his thought.

“You sure you can’t take a little break?” she frowned. 

“I have to find him I can’t stop look….” Iris began to move her hips grinding on him slowly “looking for” Barry took a deep breath “him” he finally choked out. 

Iris started grinding a little bit faster as Barry’s head thrusted backward with pleasure. She could feel his dick throbbing through his sweats. She lifted her self up and gave him a kiss.   
“Well if you can’t take a break then I’ll just be on my way” she smirked and began to walk away when Barry reached out and grabbed her arm.  
“Where the Hell do you think you’re going?”  
Iris laughed.   
“To put on music I’m about to put on a show…” she winked. 

All the time by Jeremiah started playing.

Iris glided sensually back to her seat on Barry’s lap dipping her hips to every other beat. She reached him; lifting her left leg over his lap flipping her hair. Once again straddling him rolling her body to beat of the song. Running her hands through his hair. 

Barry couldn’t keep his eyes off of her. The way the light bounced off her skin, the way she had a hunger in her eyes, everybody movement exciting him more and more. He reached for her ass and cupped it as if he was guiding her body. 

Iris removed his hands and shook her head no. She leaned forward to kiss him. He lifted his hands to rest his head in them as Iris stood up and bent over and shook her ass.

Barry used every ounce of willpower to not reach out and grab it.

She placed her hands on his knees and spreader his legs apart and started rotating her hips feeling his rock hard pressed against her ass. 

She felt it coming. Barry was getting restless.

Barry couldn’t take it anymore. He grabbed her by the waist lifting her slightly off the ground. With his other hand, he swatted everything off the table bent her face down and started kissing her neck. She craned her neck searching for his mouth when he had slipped inside her. 

A sultry moan escaped both their mouths as Barry began thrusting. He reached forward and slowly began to vibrate his hand over her clit sending her body to euphoria. 

“Oh, Flash is that all you got…” she said teasingly.

It set Barry off… he removed his hand away from her clit and started vibrating his dick and grabbed a fist full of hair with one hand and the on her lower back thrusting deeper and deeper.

“What’s my name?” Barry whispered in her ear 

Intoxicated by the waves of jubilance Iris didn’t answer him. 

“What’s my nameee?” he repeated in a deep commanding voice that woke iris out of her trance 

“Daddy” she moaned through her teeth.

“Say it again.”

“Da…ddyy” 

He smirked. He slowed his strokes down. He wanted to savor the moment her body would convulse on his. Barry knees Iris body well   
He knew she was close to orgasming. 

“Iris?” 

“Hmm”

“Thattttttt was amazing”

“So fucking amazing”

“Iris?”

“Yeah bear?”

“You ready for round two?” He smirked.


End file.
